La segunda oportunidad es mejor
by Hermione Arianna Granger
Summary: Hermione se encuentra llorando amargamente a orillas del lago con el corazón destrozado por su mejor amigo... Sin embargo, siempre hay una esperanza al final del camino...


**Si pruebas una vez**

Hacía una noche preciosa, la luna llena que brillaba con su máximo esplendor, se reflejaba con intensidad en la lisa superficie del enorme y cristalino lago; y a las orillas de éste, se alzaba imponente un magnifico castillo…

-Maldita sea! –gritó con voz quebrada y llena de amargura una joven de dorados rizos y castaños ojos, que segundos antes había corrido directamente a ese que era su lugar favorito, la orilla del lago.

Siempre que lo había necesitado encontraba paz en ese sitio. Una tranquilidad que era perfecta para pensar y desahogarse de vez en cuando… y esta vez, había corrido con tanta desesperación por llegar ahí que incluso, para cuando se dio cuenta de que ya lo había hecho, el agua ya le llegaba hasta las rodillas y le comenzaba a empapar la túnica rápidamente; sin embargo eso no le importaba, tenía un sentimiento de dolor tan grande en su interior que ni siquiera notaba que el lago en esa época del año estaba casi congelado.

Las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos en aquel momento, resbalaban sin parar por sus suaves mejillas, y caían libremente sobre las limpias aguas para unirse a ellas…

Cómo le gustaría olvidar lo que había sucedido! Sería capaz de lanzarse un hechizo desmemorizante para lograrlo… pero no, eso no solucionaba nada… porque las palabras de Harry no se habían grabado en su cabeza, sino en su corazón… Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta! De qué le servía la inteligencia que tenía? De qué le servían en esas situaciones todos los conocimientos que tenía de las diversas asignaturas que le impartían, cuando el problema que la atormentaba se trataba de amor?...

Flash back

_Y si tú notas que he cambiado, ahora no es casualidad…_

-Hermione? –inquirió Harry tímidamente, había visto a su amiga sentada en una butaca frente al fuego de la chimenea, con la mirada completamente perdida. Él estaba preocupado, Hermione llevaba ya algo de tiempo comportándose de una manera extraña, estaba siempre algo distante, no comía ni dormía bien…

Ella volvió lentamente la cabeza ante su llamado, Harry pudo ver lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

-Te encuentras bien? –continuó él mientras se sentaba al lado de la castaña que intentó secarse el rostro en vano con la manga de la túnica.

-Sí, estoy perfectamente… -respondió Hermione con voz afectada.

-A mí ya no me engañas, Hermione –soltó Harry con el ceño ligeramente fruncido- Sé que algo te sucede, siempre estás triste, no comes, no duermes, ya ni siquiera estás cerca de mí como antes… acaso te he hecho algo, por qué me evitas, ya no quieres ser mi amiga o qué?...

Amiga…Hermione sintió como si Harry la hubiera apuñalado por la espalda, precisamente eso era lo que ya no quería ser… sólo su amiga…

_No soy la misma, me cuesta confesar, _

_es que hace tiempo que ya no te veo igual, _

_me empiezo a enamorar…_

-Por favor, Hermione, respóndeme! –pidió Harry con algo de desesperación- Te hice algún daño para que te pongas así?

-No… -respondió ella vagamente.

-Entonces?

-Es que, no soy la misma, Harry… -añadió ella, y al notar que Harry la miraba con extrañeza continuó- No soy la misma Hermione que conociste hace seis años, ya no soy esa niña que siempre estaba a tú lado para brindarte su amistad y que tú le brindaras la tuya… Esto es tan difícil… -dijo más para sí que para el joven de brillantes ojos verdes que la miraba cada vez más confundido- Cómo quieres que esté cerca de ti si me duele más que hacerme bien, es como vivir y morir al mismo tiempo! –soltó en voz alta y las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos aumentaron.

-Hermione, me estás diciendo que… -a Harry se le aceleró el corazón, Hermione trataba de decirle lo que él pensaba?... no, por qué las cosas tenían que ser de ese modo…

-Te estoy diciendo que ya no te veo sólo como un amigo, que ha comenzado a nacer en mi un nuevo sentimiento hacia ti, Harry –dijo Hermione confirmando las sospechas del chico- Te estoy diciendo que con el tiempo comencé a enamorarme de ti… -añadió sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Harry estaba tan confundido… Cómo reaccionas ante esas situaciones?... cómo reaccionar cuando es tu mejor amiga la que te confiesa amor?

-Lo lamento, Hermione, pero yo no siento lo mismo que tú –dijo él poniéndose en pie aprisa-… al menos ya no, y espero lo entiendas… ya no puedo imaginar la relación que llevamos como algo más allá de la amistad… yo quiero que seamos eso, sólo amigos… -y se alejó de ella sin darle tiempo de decir una palabra más.

End Flash Back

_Antes te tuve a mi lado, como el amigo siempre fiel, _

_y ahora que no estás aquí llamé para decirte, te necesito aquí…_

Las cosas entre Harry y Hermione los días que siguieron a esa noche continuaron aparentemente normales; sin embargo, él poco a poco comenzó a notarse ligeramente incómodo a pesar de que Hermione había aceptado lo mejor posible su decisión de ser sólo amigos… y todo cambió con el paso de los días. Primero ya no hablaban normalmente entre ellos, después las sonrisas desaparecieron de sus rutinas, y qué decir de la distancia que gradualmente comenzó a separarlos más y más y que crecía a cada minuto aunque estuvieran a sólo unos centímetros de distancia uno del otro…

Hermione no podía comprender lo que estaba pasando, por qué no podían mantener la amistad que los había unido durante años?... por qué ella era la única que parecía estar luchando por esa amistad que agonizaba dolorosamente ante sus ojos?... Cómo podía ser posible que Harry fuera capaz de tirar tantos momentos compartidos en las buenas y en las malas que habían pasado juntos, tantas alegrías y tristezas, tantos secretos, tantos sueños, tantas cosas…

Ahora Harry estaba pasando las vacaciones en La Madriguera con la familia Weasley; a ella también la habían invitado, pero le había respondido a la señora Weasley de la forma más amable de la que había sido capaz, que prefería pasar la navidad en el castillo porque había prometido a Hagrid hacerle compañía y no quería decepcionarlo… Mentira, una gran mentira había sido aquello, sí visitaba a Hagrid de vez en cuando, pero la verdadera razón por la cual prefería quedarse en el colegio era porque no le apetecía estar tan cerca de Harry durante esos días… tal vez el alejarse de él durante unos días, es decir, no verlo durante un tiempo, le ayudaría a reponerse del dolor que sentía…

Pero conforme las vacaciones transcurrían se dio cuenta, decepcionada, que a pesar de la ausencia del ojiverde en el castillo, ella no lograba sacarse del corazón ese terrible sentimiento de pérdida y dolor que tenía clavado… es más, parecía estar empeorando, día y noche las palabras y conducta de Harry resonaban y se dibujaban con más fuerza dentro de su cabeza, y se preguntaba una y otra vez a sí misma, qué era lo que había hecho mal que justificara la reacción que había tenido el joven…

Y ahora se encontraba ahí, a la orilla de ese gran y negro lago, pidiendo con desesperación que Harry de menos tuviera la compasión de leer la carta que acababa de enviarle, después de todo el daño que le había hecho…

_Harry:_

_Espero de verdad que no hayas tirado esta carta cuando te diste cuenta de que era yo quien la enviaba, y que la estés leyendo…_

_No sé ni siquiera por dónde empezar, sé que te percataste de cuánto me dolió el hecho de que dijeras que querías que fuéramos sólo amigos, como lo hemos sido durante años… y, bueno, créeme que traté de olvidar lo sucedido y continuar como si ese pequeño momento no hubiera pasado, respetar tu decisión; sin embargo no puedo ignorar el hecho de que las cosas entre nosotros son todo menos igual que antes, te alejas de mí y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo… por qué lo haces, Harry?... por qué cuando trato de acercarme nuevamente me pones una barrera para que no lo logre?_

_Ya no puedo estar sin ti, me vuelvo loca, _

_a ciegas sin pensar te dejé marchar, _

_y si tú quieres, si lo quieres, lo podemos intentar…_

_Eres mi mejor amigo, lo sabes, no sé cuántas veces te lo habré dicho durante el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, por favor entiende que estoy desesperada por arreglar esta horrible situación para que volvamos a la normalidad… debí de haber hablado contigo antes de que te marcharas con Ron, porque estás vacaciones me están matando de la angustia… y, cualquier cosa que me quieras preguntar, ten por seguro que te la responderé… porque, bueno, yo tengo muchas dudas respecto a lo que sucede, y probablemente tú también…_

_Espero profundamente que tú, tanto como yo, quieras intentar reestablecer esa amistad que en algún momento nos unió…_

_Con cariño_

_Hermione._

_Si pruebas una vez, te puedo enamorar…_

Hermione esperó durante días alguna señal de una posible respuesta a su carta, pero Harry no la respondió…

Las vacaciones siguieron trascurriendo con el mismo ritmo lento con que habían comenzado… amarga navidad la que estaba pasando la joven castaña, no recordaba haber pasado vacaciones más horribles en toda su vida.

Y por fin, el día en que regresaban los que habían pasado las fiestas fuera de Hogwarts, había llegado. Hermione, después de lo que le pareció una hora, pudo ver a dos pelirrojos bajando de uno de los coches del colegio; y detrás de ellos, venía Harry…

-Bienvenidos! –dijo ella radiante cuando los tres llegaban junto a las puertas de roble, aunque Ron logró distinguir cierta timidez en su voz.

-Cuánto me alegra verte de nuevo… -comentó el pelirrojo mientras la abrazaba cálidamente.

-Debiste de habernos acompañado, Hermione, la pasamos de maravilla –dijo Ginny sonriente- Además, tenía tantas cosas que contarte…

-Me alegra que se hayan divertido –continuó Hermione- y lamento haberte hecho falta, Ginny, ya me contarás todas esas cosas de las que hablas, en los ratos libres, y… tú qué dices, Harry, cómo la pasaste?

Para sorpresa de los tres, Harry en lugar de responder a la pregunta lanzada por la chica, atravesó el vestíbulo a grandes zancadas una vez que su baúl hubo desaparecido y pronto se perdió de la vista de sus amigos…

-Pero qué le sucede? –inquirió Ginny desconcertada- Qué no sabe que hacer eso es de mala educación? –agregó avanzando aprisa tratado de alcanzarlo.

-Ya se las verá conmigo… -murmuró Ron, molesto, subiéndose las mangas de la túnica como si Harry estuviera frente a ellos y se preparara para golpearlo.

-No… -soltó Hermione- mejor déjalo así… no vale la pena…

-Cómo me pides que lo ignore, Hermione? –preguntó Ron contrariado, le resultaba realmente difícil ver a su amiga tan triste- Después de el daño que te ha hecho lo mínimo que merece es que le dé un buen puñetazo… Lo que más me duele no es darme cuenta de que mi mejor amigo es un completo imbécil y es capaz de rechazar a una chica tan fantástica como tú –comentó con cierta ternura- sino el hecho de tú, Hermione, estés sufriendo por alguien que no merece tenerte, alguien que no merece que le entregues tu corazón…

-Cómo es que sabes lo que ocurre? –Hermione agradecía mucho las palabras de Ron, pero aun así estaba sorprendida de que él estuviera al tanto de lo que ocurría.

-Porque vi la carta que le enviaste… -confesó el pelirrojo- y tuvo que contarme todo desde el principio… Traté de hacerlo entrar en razón para que te respondiera e intentara arreglar todo… pero… él simplemente siguió negándose… por qué no vamos a la sala común, ahí estaremos más cómodos para seguir hablando, y tratar de ayudarte a resolver todo esto –agregó tomando de la mano a la castaña que en esos momentos comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Ella asintió levemente… por qué no había pensado antes en hablar con Ron, era justo lo que necesitaba, alguien que supiera todo lo que ocurría, que la escuchara, eso era suficiente; pero a parte de todo Ron la comprendía y trataba de hacerla sentir mejor… eso era algo que le agradecería siempre…

-Yo lo único que quiero es que todo vuelva a ser como antes… -chilló Hermione, y ya sin poder contenerse, lloró amargamente en el hombro de Ron mientras este la abrazaba, ya sentados en una butaca frente a la chimenea- Por qué él no quiere entender que no puedo controlar lo que siento, y que al confesarle que me enamoré de él no intentaba obligarlo a estar conmigo como algo más… sólo quería que lo supiera, sólo eso…

-Haré lo que pueda por ayudarte… -dijo Ron cuando a Hermione se le quebró tanto la voz que ya no fue capaz de decir nada más- Lo prometo…

Harry llegaba a la sala común bajando las escaleras de los dormitorios de chicos, y sintió como si tuviera un agujero en el estómago al ver que Hermione estaba convertida en un mar de lágrimas entre los brazos de Ron… Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Cómo podía ser tan cruel como para provocar que la chica a la que más apreciaba en todo el mundo, su mejor amiga, llorara de esa manera?

-Qué ocurre? –inquirió deteniéndose frente a sus amigos- puedo ayudar en algo?

-No te hagas el tonto, Harry, sabes perfectamente que tú eres el responsable de que esto esté pasando… -le espetó Ron, fulminándolo con la mirada por encima del hombro de Hermione a quien aún abrazaba para calmarla- Cómo puedes ser capaz de ignorarla cuando lo único que te pide es seguir teniendo tu amistad… incluso le negaste un saludo al llegar al colegio…

Hermione levantó la mirada para contemplar al chico de ojos verde esmeralda y se secó la cara con la manga de la túnica… o arreglaban las cosas en ese momento o nunca…

-Estoy cansada de está estúpida situación! –soltó ligeramente molesta y Ron entendió que debía apartarse- Si alguien me hubiera advertido que por decir lo que sentía iba a perder a mi mejor amigo nunca lo hubiera hecho!... No puedo entender por qué lo tomas de esa manera, Harry!

-Es que tú nunca te diste cuenta! –exclamó Harry en voz alta encarando a la castaña.

-De qué cosa no me di cuenta? –preguntó Hermione confundida. Ahora de qué rayos hablaba el chico?

-De lo que yo sentía por ti! –espetó Harry molesto- De cuánto te quería!

Hermione se quedó levemente paralizada… que él la había querido? Cuándo?

_Nunca vi cuánto me amabas, _

_nunca te supe valorar…_

-Cómo iba a saberlo si nunca me dijiste nada? –señaló Hermione. Ambos estaban poniéndose rojos y sus voces iban aumentando el tono de una forma alarmante- De menos pensaste en intentarlo?

-No –respondió Harry- porque mientras yo me moría de ganas de estar contigo tú no hacías más que hablarme de lo lindo que es Ron, no lo recuerdas? –inquirió y vio disgustado como el color se le subía al pelirrojo ante tal revelación- Cómo querías que te hablara del amor que sentía si pensé que no tenía oportunidad, y que cada vez que mencionabas el nombre de Ron me ibas matando lentamente…

-Yo no lo hacía con la intención de herirte, Harry –aclaró Hermione avergonzada- hablaba contigo porque pensé que me entendías, porque me sentía bien teniendo con quien hablar… sabía que me querías, pero creí que sólo era en grado de amistad… si me lo hubieras dicho, o por lo menos insinuado… oh, Harry, perdóname –pidió casi en tono se súplica. Harry la miró con tristeza mientras ella se acercaba un poco más- De verdad ya no me quieres? –preguntó acariciándole suavemente la mejilla al ojiverde que se ruborizó ligeramente.

-Ya no sé qué es lo que siento… -reveló él algo frío- me hiciste mucho daño, Hermione, y poco a poco ese amor comenzó a desaparecer…

_Ahora es mi turno de luchar por ti, _

_regresa de una vez te necesito aquí…_

-Y crees que tú no me has lastimado a mi? –dijo Hermione lanzándole una mirada dura- Y a pesar de eso yo no he dejado de quererte… pero, lo único que te estoy pidiendo ya en estos momentos es que volvamos a ser esos amigos inseparables que éramos… por favor, Harry, te necesito, si te alejas de mi dejas un vacío que no puedo llenar… no puedo suplirte…

Harry le miró directamente a los ojos y lo único que vio en ellos era sinceridad, ella jamás mentiría tratándose de algo tan delicado.

_Ya no puedo estar sin ti, me vuelvo loca, _

_a ciegas sin pensar te dejé marchar, _

_y si tú quieres, si lo quieres, lo podemos intentar…_

-Por favor, Harry… -insistió Hermione ante la ausencia de una respuesta- Si hubiera abierto bien los ojos, y hubiera visto lo que realmente significaba todo lo que hacías por mi y el brillo en tu mirada, créeme, jamás te hubiera dejado ir… no me di cuenta, Harry, fui una tonta… -ella empezó a llorar de nuevo.

-No eres tonta… -comentó Harry- y ya no quiero que llores por lo que ya pasó, de acuerdo? –dijo quitándole una lágrima de la mejilla derecha con su mano- … no me alejaré de ti porque te lastimo y porque no sé que haría sin esa severa Hermione que me guía por el buen camino…

_Si pruebas una vez, _

_te puedo enamorar…_

-Entonces seguimos siendo amigos? –inquirió ella sonriendo agradecida.

-Por supuesto… -asintió Harry atrapándola en un abrazo.

-Aunque… de verdad me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad –le susurró Hermione al oído- yo sé que lo que sentiste no pudo haberse perdido en tan poco tiempo… y yo, te amo, Harry…

Harry se estremeció al oír aquellas dulces palabras y la separó un poco de sí para contemplarla; pero al notar ella como el chico se había ruborizado, volvió a acercarse a él tan repentinamente que Harry no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo…

Cuando lo notó, Hermione ya había fundido sus labios con los de él, quien no hizo nada para detenerlo, pues no quería… nunca había sentido nada igual, era en cierta forma, tan maravilloso…

-Por favor, déjame amarte, Harry… -le dijo ella al oído antes de alejarse por las escaleras con rumbo a su dormitorio dejando completamente pasmado al ojiverde que no podía creer lo que había sucedido.


End file.
